Birthday Kisses
by Snoaz
Summary: There is nothing quite like unexpected birthday visits. Oldrivalshipping; happy birthday, Blue!


**A/N:**

**Birthday fic for Blue, inspired by this picture: h t t p:/s41. photobucket. com/ albums /e280 /Snoaz /Feast%20Days /?action= view& current= Birthday Blue Oldrival. jpg  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I highly doubt something like this would happen in the manga.  
**

**

* * *

**

Birthday Kisses

June first. Blue's birthday. Green looked at the date on his Pokégear, and decided that today might be the day. Besides - if the plan he had in mind _had _to happen, it better be on his terms instead of hers.

He returned his Charizard into its poke ball, and began walking down the path towards route 1.

* * *

Blue leaned against the sparkly white kitchen table, reading through her birthday mail. There were heaps, as usual; all wishing her a "wonderful day," and a "long, fruitful life." Well, she certainly hoped so, too. Despite the occasional archaic phrasing (and yes, she did mean Professor Oak there) she couldn't have agreed more; life was too unpredictable and short not to be lived to the fullest.

Just then, whilst lost in not-all-too-important thought, she noticed a figure approaching her house. A light smile appeared on her face, and she raised a hand to her hair; clasping a strand between her thumb and index-finger and beginning to twirl it. Even if half-blind she would have recognized that purpose-full stride and confident posture. There was nothing quite like unexpected birthday visits - and it seemed like this one came from the person least expected.

He might be here to hand her his birthday card in person, since it hadn't arrived in the mail.

He also might be here to announce his absence at tonight's party. In that case she would simply and quite logically refuse - it wouldn't do for him not to be there; things were as simple as that.

Through the kitchen window, Blue could see the boy in question open and close the fence; walk up the lawn; and momentarily disappear from view as he headed for the back door. She didn't bother to lift herself up from her elbows, because the door was always open during day-time and Green knew it.

So when she indeed heard Green enter and walk over to where she was standing, still leaning on the kitchen table, she didn't bother to turn around and face him. Instead, her gaze and hands remained on the heap of opened and yet-to-be-opened birthday cards as she spoke up with half a smile and half a wink to her voice, "Hello to you, too, Green. To what might I owe this visit?"

Green didn't reply, but merely walked closer. Ever the talkative guy.

Blue turned her head to look at him, the corners of her mouth playfully turned upwards. "So you've turned towards gate-crashing, huh? That's a big improvement from your previous policy of never visiting at all, I should say."

Not quite surprisingly, Green scowled. Blue's lips turned upwards. She loved that expression.

"I came here, because it's your birthday," he said after a second of mutual silence.

Blue's smile grew. "Really? Thanks for reminding me of that fact, I'd totally forgotten."

Green's gaze lingered over the mountain of birthday cards before returning to her face, a deadpan expression on his countenance that she _knew _was only there because he was severely annoyed. It was his version of rolling your eyes.

Before he could inadvertently make some irritated, off-hand remark, Blue cut in, "Are you cancelling on tonight's party like you always do? Because I'm telling you now, that I _certainly _won't let you." Blue smiled sweetly.

Annoyance finally seeped through Green's deadpan. "Coincidentally, I _wasn't _about to do such thing. And what do you mean, 'like I always do'? I'm every year at that party of yours."

"Yes, because I force you to. Not because you actually _want_ to." She paused, and then added, "And for the record, 'that party of me' happens to be the best party in the whole of Pallet Town. Just so you know."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, not looking any more interested than seconds before. Mood-breaker.

"So I will see you tonight, then, hmm?" Blue turned around, directing her eyes again to the cards lying scattered across the table. "What are you here for, then? Dropping off my present? You can't beat mine last November, that's for sure."

Green didn't say anything, probably because he knew she was right. It _had _been an extremely thoughtful gift. Whatever he had said back then.

"No? You're merely here to hand me my birthday card, then? Well, you can leave it with the rest." Blue gestured vaguely to the heap in front of her, picking one up with her other hand. The corners of her mouth turned a little as she noted the sender. Oh, sweet Bill - sending her a card even after all the trouble she'd put him through. Well, it probably had been Daisy who'd reminded him, anyway. The guy was a mess as she ever knew one.

Green still refrained from answering, instead opting to come closer. Did that mean he had indeed a card for her? Well, she certainly hoped that there was also some money attached. Economy was rough these days; couldn't say no to some extras.

She put down Bill's Eevee-shaped card after having read the clumsily written birthday message; just as she was about to ask for his card (and possible bonuses), Green spoke up.

"I - ah…"

Blue stood perfectly still for a moment, absorbing this interesting turn of events. Could that have been _hesitation _in his voice just now? Possibly even _nervousness?_

She heard Green take a last step forward, placing himself right behind her; and before she could either smirk; muse; flirt or make anything else of the situation, Green had lifted his arm and put it around her waist.

For a moment, words failed to reach her mouth, because _really,_ what in heck was going on? After a second of paralysis, she managed to turn bewildered eyes to his face and utter a, "What -" before here, too, she was cut off.

Green looked at her for the fraction of a second, his face the usual expressionless mask save for a shimmer of hesitation in his eyes and a clenched mouth that pointed either towards determination or a previously non-existent tic of nervousness. Then, he reached forward and latched his lips on hers.

Complete shock washed over Blue in mountainous waves, and for a moment she couldn't think anything else than, _What the -?_

But then, a series of entirely different questions came to the foreground of her mind, ranging from _Did someone damage his mind?_ to_ Well, _finally.

Seconds after that, those whirls of thoughts were blocked from her mind as well, and she merely concentrated on this unexpected but admittedly delightful turn of events. Green smelled like nature, she discovered (he'd probably just returned from training) and he tasted like peppermint and coffee. The first flavour tempered the usual presence of the latter, whilst not entirely subduing it. It was a rather pleasant combination… she liked it. She liked a _lot _about Green, she realised - though admitting such a thing aloud would equal defeat in battle and love.

(Of course, things might be different now Green had actually come forward and _snogged _her without prior warning. Perhaps now she was morally _obliged _to return the feeling.)

When the girl sensed that Green was about to let go of her, Blue leaned in closer and deepened the kiss instead. For a fraction he seemed to waver, but then - for once in his life - he gave in to her wishes. His grip around her waist tightened slightly as the kiss intensified, and Blue couldn't think properly anymore; there was just his scent and his warmth, and the dim thought that, _oh, gosh, why are birthdays only once a year. _

After another few blissful seconds, they finally let go of each other. Green didn't immediately look her in the eyes, for which she didn't entirely blame him - his action had rashness and impulsiveness all over it.

Though, in his case, carefully-executed-and-thought-out-plan might fit the phrase more. She couldn't quite condemn him. Scheming _did _make the world a better place.

After a second or so, in which both their hearts beat like they'd just run kilometres on end, he finally raised his eyes to her face; and she swore there was a hint of a smile showing.

"Happy birthday, Blue," he said, somewhat hoarse, and somewhat out of breath.

"Happy birthday to me indeed," she answered, smiling, and reached out for his hand.

* * *

("I _am_ still getting a present tonight, right?"

"Pesky girl... yeah, you will.")

* * *

**A/N: **

**The mention of Blue's present to Green refers to _Birthday Present. _His birthday is - indeed - in November. I kind of like to think of my fics being connected, if you know what I mean.  
**


End file.
